


Shinsekai

by worrywart13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Caning, Come Swallowing, Dom Sanji, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, First Time, M/M, Master/Servant, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Spanking, Straight Uke, Sub Roronoa Zoro, Suicidal Thoughts, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrywart13/pseuds/worrywart13
Summary: Edit: I was editing the previous chapters. So, it took a while.But I am back with more smutty goodness.A sanji x zoro smut where Zoro became Sanji's little bitch for money.As I feel like there can never be enough fanfic for this pair, just wrote this to satisfy my inner demons.I have a story set up in mind. So, there would be more chapters and they would go more and more into BDSM.Additional tags will be updated with each chapter.Thank you for reading this and sharing my sins. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)I would be super happy to hear your thoughts.(^-^)





	1. The beginning

April 30th 2XX1 7pm   
Headquarter of Shinseikai gang, T town   
Light spring breeze whirling sakura petals under simmering moonlight 

Vinsmoke sanji can’t help but locks his eyes at the sight in front of him with half surprise and half amusement. In his crazy journey of becoming a yakuza boss at the age of 34, this is one of those what people call miracles. It is happening now and if he does not savor it, he would be called stupid. Being the tactful man that he is, the blond yakuza pictures the details of the present occasion to store it in the most secure parts of his memory. The infamous assassin that no yakuza group has been able to tame “ Roronoa Zoro aka yakuza hunter” is kneeling at his feet and begging with his forehead flat on the floor. 

Not to mention, that afore mentioned assassin has tried to kill Sanji no less than 3 times. The first time, he was hired by another yakuza group which sanji obliterated after the assassination attempt. He escaped the assassination within a breath of hair thanks to devil’s luck but Sanji was awed by the skills of the notorious assassin that managed to slip through or should he say sliced through his security. The second and third attempt were self-funded by zoro as he just cannot let his all-kill record be tainted. He put killing sanji as his goal and has not been accepting any other job. Sanji took that effort as flattery of his caliber as a fighter and a full-fledge yakuza and decided to play along with zoro’s attempts. He has been able to fool the swordsman for 2 more times. But now, without him doing anything, that very zoro is groveling at his feet. What in the god’s green earth has happened? 

30 Minutes ago,   
As sanji was looking over at his portfolios, the noises from the front gate distracted him. A young attendant came running to him reporting the sudden visit of the assassin zoro. His men were already getting ready to settle the score with the said swordsman but zoro threw his swords to the ground and requested a word with him. Though it was strange, Sanji could not help his curiosity and he was not very concerned about his safety as he was strong enough to go head to head with zoro if anything bad is to happen. So, he told his attendance to show the swordsman to guest room. He himself headed there, mind mapping the possible results of the evening. 

Zoro entered the place after a couple of minutes and sat down at the seat opposite to Sanji as he gestured him to sit down after a few awkward seconds. After sitting down, the man still did not talk and instead kept eyeing the guards. The impatient sanji shooed them away to finally get the man in question to talk. Zoro seems to be thinking about how to begin and Sanji is not in any hurry. He was appreciating zoro’s features this close for the first time and it would be rude to appreciate such divine ones in haste.   
The unusual green hair complements the dark skin and deep dark eyes that rival a starless sky. The more he stares, the further he falls into the depth of a bottomless pit. It is a pity that the swordsman lost one or is it a relief as sanji might not be able to stop his staring during the “serious talk zoro is currently planning. As Sanji continues his staring, Zoro’s lips tremble in a fail attempt to talk. Sanji got drawn into chuffed yet full cherry colored lips that seems soft and trembling only added to the charm. The yakuza’s eyes travelled further down to the simple white tee that is sticking to the muscular upper half and black sweat pants does not show much but Sanji can imagine a well tone body hidden there. 

“ Hey, are you listening???” an impatient baritone dragged sanji out from his fantasy and an angry moss head is glaring at him. If it is not for his years of practice to keep the poker face, zoro would know he is being ogled. 

“My apologies, U were saying?” Sanji urged with a business-like smile.   
“Lend me 100 Billion dollars”, The swordsman was harboring a blush but pushed on with his request.   
“Why?” Sanji acted surprised even though he already guessed what it is. 

“Luffy’s in trouble– they are going to kill him” Zoro is becoming more impatient and his tone harbored such urgency and worry that it makes Sanji a bit more interested and want to tease the handsome boy more. 

“Luffy?? You mean Monkey. D. Luffy? How about his family? And who are THEY?? “The yakuza played hard to get though he heard about the turf war between Monkey family and Celestial group and the former’s crushing defeat. 

Zoro jumped out of his seat roaring,” you bastard, do not waste time. I know you know everything”. If the looks can kill, Sanji would happily die by in that one endless night sky. 

Sanji cooed back,” Well, well I am just confirming. And 100 billion sounds like a good incentive to let the young master go. But there are two things I do not get. One, why are you, the proud assassin helping the spoiled young master? And two why should I help you?” 

“He is my friend” said zoro quietly and his furious eyes had a gentle color for a short while. The unexpected side of a tough beast warmed Sanji’s heart. Not that he would admit but he sure did have to admit the increasing interest in this unusual phenomenon. 

“And I will pay you back. It will not take long” The green-haired man reassured as he eyed sanji’s poker face meekly. 

Sanji can see clear determination in those opal orbs. If he is a freeman, he would give that money just for the looks but as a yakuza boss, he needs to hold his ground. And he might get the most interesting game out of this issue. It does not feel good to take advantage of someone else’s misfortune, but he just cannot let go of this opportunity. 

“You will never be able to pay back; you haven’t had any job since your last failure to kill me” Sanji said with a smirk. 

“And it would not benefit me by saving Monkey family’s young master. If it is a Miss instead, I might be interested” he tested the water eyeing the changes in zoro’s face. He is too used to reading opponents but zoro is too easy with his emotion written on his face that he did not need much effort reading. 

” you perverted eyebrows,” The blonde got grabbed by his collar and dragged up to stand on his feet. The fearsome black orb penetrating into his uncovered ocean blue one. 

“Is this how you behave asking someone for their favor, roronoa san?” He easily kept his cool registering that the boy is a lil bit taller than him. Just a lil bit though. 

The swordsman let go but the fire in his eye burns fiercely. 

“Well, I did not say I am not going to help.” said sanji as he fixed his tie when the swordsman let go and brushed his expensive suit of any dirt the country bumkin might have gotten. 

The gullible assassin brightens up at the yakuza’s words though he rolled his eye on sanji’s grooming. 

“But of course, I need to get something out of it.” Sanji began his bargain crossing his hands before his chest towering over the boy with his authoritative figure. 

What do you want?, zoro sounded hopeful but hopeless at the same time. Probably thinking he has nothing to give to this already filthy rich yakuza. 

“What can you offer?” The yakuza boss eyed the toned body. His look can be taken as a signal if zoro is a lil bit sharper but man, isn’t he dumb.

Anything I have, do you have someone you need to get rid of??? 

Sanji sighed internally. Well, this naivety is kind of cute though. 

“woah woah, we might be yakuza, but I do not kill that easily, but there is definitely one thing I want if you will offer.” The yakuza really had to try hard to not smirk as his plan is coming along so well. 

“anything” Zoro seems pretty determined standing straight putting his chest off. 

“You” Sanji finally accentuated. 

“What? “The baffled swordsman looks really confused. 

‘I want you – to be my bitch,” sanji accented word after word as he poked the caramel color pecs.   
“I can be your guard dog.”

“Nope. I meant bitch, my obedient little bitch who will do anything I want. ANYTHING” Sanji sighed internally. Just how dumb is this guy. 

“you bastard” Zoro’s face grew redder.   
This time, the idea of what they are discussing about finally got through his thick skull. Sanji is not sure if he is angrier or more humiliated.   
He did not have much time to wonder as the swordsman grabbed him by collar again. This time with so much more force and piercing killing intent. 

“I guess no deal then. Usopp, show the guest off please”  
Sanji reciprocated the power and ripped the calloused hands from his suit. And took out a cigar and drew a long breath while reading all the struggles going on in zoro’s little head. 

“WAIT” As Sanji’s right-hand man came in to drag the assassin out, zoro reached the decision.   
Zoro seems to be aware that there is not much choices and if he did, he would not be asking Sanji in the first place. 

But it is hard for him to agree to this. To sell his honor, his pride but Luffy, yes luffy is more important than himself will ever be. He cannot lose a friend again. 

Sanji patiently waited for the struggling swordsman and is rewarded with a quiet “I will do it”.   
“you cannot go back on your words”

“I keep my promises” The swordsman barked back. Sanji step up on his game and zoro’s pride is playing well into his hands. But he just had to push to see how far zoro is willing to go. 

“I see. Then why don’t you show me how you begged for 100 billion like an obedient lil one.” 

“please lend me 100 billion dollars”. Zoro was so red and so furious at that moment. His killing intent can be felt in the air. The tension is so high, but it is not enough to intimidate the older yakuza boss. He didn’t become a boss of a group at this age without worse threats by old geezers.   
“I think your head is too high.” Sanji looked at the floor between them signaling zoro to get on his knees.  
“tsk” there was a moment of hesitation but zoro went down to his knees and did dogeza. 

Back at present, 

Sanji can’t stop picturing all the unthinkable things he can do to this gullible victim kneeling and begging in front of him. His innate dominant and sadistic side is coming out and he can feel a little twitch in the south. Zoro, the unrivalled assassin is his and only his now. He is so proud and so stubborn but right now he is putty in sanji’s hand. 

He is still very young and would become much stronger and will be a definite asset to the group. Sanji knows just getting him to work for him worth more than the money spent. But he had to push one step further. He did not want an assassin. He wants ZORO. 

The said yakuza sat back down on his chair, getting comfy.   
“not very convincing, is it?” He proceeded his devious plan keeping zoro on edge.   
Zoro sent him a dead glare but said” please” again. He seems to be aware that there is no other choice. 

“Well well, I am not a hideous person. You want to save your friend. I will give you a test and if you pass, I will accept that you will keep your side of the promise and 100 billion would be yours” Sanji gestured money with his hands and was aware that the swordsman was intensely looking at his hands. 

Zoro lifted his face and looked sanji in the eyes. The man seems to have a horrible test planned for him, but he will save luffy no matter what with his willpower. 

“Tell me what I need to do”. He soldiered on even though he can think of thousand scenarios of bad things Sanji might ask him to do. He might want a pinky or even the whole hand. No matter as long as he can still fight. 

“You might as well start speaking to me politely if you want my help.” Sanji mused at the fun he would have teaching zoro to call him sir.   
Zoro did not reply to his remark but sanji can see that he is not happy with it. 

So, he issued his order. “Here, suck me off “ and split his long gorgeous legs pointing at his groin with an annoying attractive smirk that he uses at the bars to pick up partners for the night. 

“What the hell? You homo.” Zoro get redder if it is even possible.   
“You quitting so soon?” That was all sanji needed to say and he knew he had zoro in his hands. 

The swordsman is fuming visibly from anger and the knuckles are turning white from too much pressure. But after a few seconds of thinking, he came between Sanji’s legs and started unzipping the boss’s expensive dress pants. Sanji can see that zoro’s hands were trembling, not much but enough for him to know and the guy is clumsy. He is having tough time trying to get the complicated belt buckle off. Sanji luxuriously watched zoro’s struggle with amusement as the other guy try to end his trial as soon as possible. 

After a few minutes of struggling, the belt was off and zoro pinched the limited edition calvin klein underwear and slowly dragged it down. The sight before him startled the swordsman as sanji’s member is as thick as his and even considerably longer. He has seen other guys’ junks in the bathhouses. The slim statue and beautiful hands never suggested such monstrosity. 

As he was pondering what to do with it, Sanji reminded him why he was doing this in the first place “Does Monkey young master has all day?”. Zoro hurriedly hold Sanji’s in his hands just to have them slapped off by the unhappy looking boss.   
“No hands. Use your mouth only.” He wanted to see zoro struggle after all. Let’s not make the game so easy. 

“What? U crazy bastar… “Sanji’s strong hands gripped Zoro’s hair and yanked it up so that the young swordsman is looking up into his eyes. He was wincing because of the sudden jerk of pain but collected his composure quickly. 

“Do as I say or leave” Zoro glared with the deadliest glare but muttered “Fine”.   
As sanji let go, the green haired man began licking the soft member. His eyes tear up thanks to the foreign smell and taste. He has had several female partners but never put his mouth anywhere near other’s private parts. He tried to get away by instinct but a strong hand gripping his hair firmly reminds him of a dying friend.   
Zoro tried to imagine licking a popsicle and licked the sensitive underside of the cock with one rough draw. He then sucked the head while teasing the slit with his tip of the tongue. 

His efforts were rewarded with sanji’s stronger breathing and his now hard member. Even though, zoro has already imagined it to be huge, at its full hardness, the size intimidates him. He kept lapping thinking of what would end this sooner. 

But Sanji does not seem to appreciate his thinking as his mouth was lagging behind the thoughts. The boss mumbled “ You are so bad at this, as expected of an amateur. Here let me guide you.” 

With that said, Sanji gripped the swordsman’s head firmly with both of his hands and shove his long, thick cock down the swordsman’s throat. Zoro was taken aback as the long cock hits his throat and he suddenly lost his air supply. In an attempt to get away, he pushed sanji’s thighs but the man’s power in his thighs are incomparable. Rather, sanji kept bopping his head on his cock and deep throated his mouth. 

It was like the blond bastard was using him like a sex toy. Zoro’s nose is nestled in the golden strands of pubic hair as he gagged and choked and struggled. Sanji let him breath just before he was about to pass out and as soon as he got the air he needed; the former resumed the rough fucking. Before long, the rhythmic thrusts became faster, more fanatic and Sanji’s breathing harsher. 

“Swallow it all” before zoro could register what is happening, the hotness exploded in his mouth. The salty bitter flavor makes him wants to spit out but could not as sanji kept his cock inside until Zoro had no choice but to swallow or he was going to die choking on a cock. 

Zoro got thrown to the floor as Sanji got up to clean his member that is soaked in his own juices and zoro’s spit. Zoro was still coughing and wheezing when a cheque of 100 billion was thrown in front of him. 

“You look like a work of art – with that puffy red lips stained with spit and cum and those teary eyes. Anyone would mistake you for a two-dollar slut”. Sanji smirked and took a picture. 

Those humiliating words got zoro’s attention, but he ignored them, wiped his mouth, grabbed the cheque and got ready to leave. 

“tomorrow, same time” Sanji mused as he eyed zoro’s struggle to register what just happened. 

“What? I did what you told me to” Zoro screamed back but was surprised by how hoarse he sounded. 

“This is a test and you passed but that blow job did not worth 100 billion. I have more in store for you. Or are you too scared to come back?” Sanji taunted leaning back to the desk with a cigarette in his hand exuding sexuality full on. His golden locks covering one of the eyes but the remaining one of the ocean blues pierced through the green haired swordsman’s falling façade. 

The swordsman shot a glare at sanji as if he is the most disgusting thing, he has ever encountered but in coupled of seconds left the room banging the door with all the frustration he had kept inside.   
“crazy cunning homo bastard” 

But Zoro knew better than anyone that he will be here tomorrow again.


	2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut on this chapter. Zoro has a mental struggle and suicidal thoughts. 
> 
> I am sorry that the update took some time. I was on a trip and was too tired to write.  
Please do leave a comment or kudos.  
Thank you so much for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Zoo's personality in ONE PIECE but this zoro might have a different one just to serve the story's purpose.  
It goes the same for other characters.

Zoro is lost – both literally and figuratively. Yesterday was the craziest day in his 21 years of not so normal assassin life. He has been through a lot but Sanji still caught him off guard and zoro has no clue what to do with his life now. To keep his promise, he is going to that bastard’s office and he got lost. 

He just has a bad connection with that stupid eyebrow of a yakuza. He was zoro’s first failure in assassination. He was the first one to see through zoro’s plans to take his life and threw off his efforts. However, he never tried to end the game by ending zoro’s life. That pisses zoro off even more. May be the swordsman is not worth of the famous young boss’s time and effort. The assassin is of course not one to just take it. So, he put all he had into killing the bastard but unfortunately, he failed two more times. Obviously, he was not going to give up.

At least not until the hands of fate handed him a harsh blow. When he heard about what happened to Luffy, he was so ready to go and kill everyone of Celestial group or whatever they are called before he gets himself killed. However, Nico Robin, the lawyer of Monkey family, could persuade the Celestial guys to release Luffy for 100 billion dollars. But Robin could not muster up that amount. 

Their accounts froze and stocks were dead or something, some sort of talk he did not understand. What he got for sure is he can save luffy if they can find money. Zoro did thought about going back to his ex-clients for more job and ask for money but unfortunately, they did not have enough time. Robin is trying to contact their alliances, but they are also badly affected by the war and not in any condition to give out that much money. All the unfortunate events left him with Shinseikai, the only other big group with enough money and with someone he has a connection with. A bad one at that but anyway, it was still worth a try. 

The results were of a bundle of good and bad. He is really glad that Luffy is back safe and that he could do to return very little of all the favors the young boy has done for him. When he got luffy back, his always cheerful friend is not in any good condition. It is understandable after everything he lost. Even in his terrible state, he asked Zoro where that 100 billion came from. Zoro eased the mind of his friend with a white lie that he got a job at Shinseikai and that he just took advance of his salary. Even though Luffy is totally oblivious in everyday matters, when it comes to serious things, he can sense that something is wrong with zoro. To avoid further questions, the swordsman left the boy with Robin saying he cannot be late for his new job. He also transferred what little saving he has as he knows Luffy is going to need it as he rebuilds his father’s legacy and takes the revenge. 

After everything is set in place, he left for the Shinseikai office. He does not know why he is heading for that place. That place where he was humiliated and was promised even more humiliation. He could make a run, but his honor would not let him. That was never an option to begin with. So, what can he do? Does he just go back to that curly eyebrow bastard obediently? Or… Yes, or he can end his life. It is definitely a legit option. It would be so easy. He has all three of his swords with him. He knows exactly where to strike to die fast.

He could never understand those people who suicided before. But now, he can see how that becomes a legit option. That is the easy way out. He, however, cannot leave this world so easily. He has his goal and the precious promises he has to keep apart from the one he made with that perverted yakuza. He would never be able to face his family and friends in afterlife if he takes his own life.

Should he just soldier on and just accept whatever that Sanji bastard has in store for him? It is possible Sanji would just use him as an assassin. It is also a possibility that Zoro would be able to get out of that hellhole soon and keep on with his life as he normally did. 

Another option is to kill that Sanji bastard. He would have much more chances to if he is allowed on their premises. But does their contract entail him not hurting his “owner”??? That word leaves such a bad aftertaste. What does that even mean? What does Zoro have to do? How much freedom would he lose? Does it all depend on that blond bastard? Now that Zoro is indebted to him, it is against his morale to bargain whatever Sanji will ask for. 

So, all in all, would he be doing what he did last night again? He does not want to think about it and want to erase it from his memories, but the scenes are playing so vividly in the back of his mind. He can picture that bastard of a curly brow smirking at him and looking through all his façade, melting away his barriers with those devilish ocean blue eyes of his. 

The touch of the long strong fingers on his hair and scalp still lingered and the worst of all, the taste of that bastard, no matter how much he tried to puke after that, he could not get rid of that bitter taste of utter humiliation. His throat is still sore from rough treatment despite all the sake he has drunk to sooth it. 

Normally, sake is his usual partner and it would make him happy real quick. Rather, this time, the taste of sake cannot override the very taste of that man’s bodily fluid. Zoro is not sure if his mind is playing games with him but he can smell the strong cigarette smell even now and his face and other body parts still feel wet and sticky. He can feel the slime swallowing him, his pride, his freedom and his very being leaving nothing but an obedient little bitch. 

As he rubbed his lips to get rid of the aftermath of the thoughts, he realized he is actually wet, for it is raining cats and dogs outside. To make things worse, he did not know where he was. It is just great. 

Not having any motivation to find the right way, he just sat down in a quiet alley way he is currently in when a realization hit him hard. He is aroused. His member is half hard from remembering last night’s events. 

What has that bastard done to him? Why is he reacting like that? Is he gay? Is he a maso or whatever they call? It is true that Sanji is attractive. Those long legs, that slim but strong figure, the icy blue eyes complementing the golden locks, the silky low voice, the dominant personality. Everything about him is sexy but he is zoro’s enemy. The one who humiliated him, the one who shoved him into this misery. So, why is his body reacting this way to that bastard? Is he that frustrated? Right, he has not done it with a woman for a while. Yes, if he blows a load, he would feel better. 

Zoro takes his half hard cock to relieve himself of some shame and started stroking it slowly to its full hardness. He tries to remember the porn he has seen or the women he has slept with, but his mind got filled with the touch of long slender fingers, soft golden hair, bright blue eyes, rosy soft lips and cigarette smokes. Zoro abruptly stopped his hands stroking his now fully hard cock. He cannot be masturbating to that bastard. What is wrong with him???

Zoro is so overwhelmed with shame and at present he literally did not see another option than death. He tucked his cock in his trousers with so much shame than he has ever felt in his life and took his sword out to put an end to all this. The feeling of Wado Ichimonji, familiar in his hands, put his mind a little at ease. Wado is not going to like how he last uses it. Even more so, its former owner. The very split second he brought the sword down, the images of Kuina and his sensei plays in his eyes, the memories they shared, the time they spent together, the laughter, the fights, the promises…

“Zoro, one of us will become the greatest swordsman. It is a promise”. 

The sword falls to the ground with a soft clank. The swordsman softly mutters the words of apology for ever trying to end his own life and his tears joined the pouring rain. He hasn’t cried ever since that fateful day – that horrible day he had locked down in the deepest part of his heart. That day he cried tears of frustration, tears of sadness. But today the tears cleared his head – he knows the way now. He knows he should just be Zoro and face this problem like he usually would. 

It took him another couple of hours in the pouring rain to find the way to Shinseikai office. It doesn’t rain that much in spring, but there might be a storm, who knows. Rain is the least thing to worry about in his life right now. 

After a long struggle with road signs and not so kind pedestrians pointing him to the Shinseikai office, Zoro finally found his destination. It was dark and he was now dripping wet. The attendants of that blond jerk showed him in as if he is just a regular guest. He was shown to a different room from yesterday after going through a maze of corridors and hallways. And there he is, the cunning fox bastard. 

“Yo, curly brow, I am here”.


	3. The first night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I suck at titles. LOL  
This is the continuation of Chapter 2. I wrote this together but split them up coz they are too long.  
So, this one is almost just PWP. 
> 
> Comments and critics and suggestions are always welcome.  
My boys are getting naughty and hope you like it. (wink wink).

Zoro initially thought he would meet with the same man; the devil yakuza boss and he might even be mad because Zoro is late. But he was met with a different Sanji. He is still the annoying bastard with weird eyebrows, but he is cooking and Zoro has never seen someone so happy to be cooking – almost childish smile on his face but the movements are gorgeous. The knife work is spectacular. The food looks really good and the smell is getting to his empty stomach. Zoro can’t help but be impressed almost enough to forget what he practiced to say on his way. Sanji, on the other hand, is immersed in cooking and has not noticed that the swordsman is here. 

“Yo, Curly brow, I am here” Zoro tried to sound nonchalant but long hours in the rain has affected his voice and his deep baritone is kind of crack now. It did what it needed to do anyway for Sanji looked up to a dripping wet zoro. 

“I am here, bastard. Boil me or fry me. Give me your worst”. The swordsman said the words with the best dignity he can master at the time. But his wet look and crazy red eyes are not helping. 

Sanji eyes him from head to toe with some sort of awe expression and lets out a long sigh. “ Go shower. It is the second room down this way”. The yakuza boss simply said that and goes back to his cooking. Zoro will not have it, of course. This bastard has no idea what sort of mental battle he has been through to be able to say those words. 

“ I am not here to take a shower, bastard. Do what you will and be done with it”. 

Sanji rolled his eyes obviously,” yes, yes, I will do it when you no longer look like a drowned rat and lose the cussing. It is going to earn you a good punishment.”

“Wha…” Zoro thought about reasoning again but Sanji is already back to chopping and waves his free hand dismissively. Any more argument would just be pointless, and he is too tired to engage in it now. The swordsman decided he could sure use a shower now and left the room. 

The hot shower did calm his nerves and also warmed him up. He did not realize before, but he was sort of freezing in the cool spring shower. Anyway, the assassin does not take long in the shower and gets out quickly to see new towels, a jumper and a sweat pant waiting for him. They are a little smaller than his usual size, but he does not mind much. They are better than his wet ones. 

The swordsman came out feeling refresh and now ready to face whatever shit Sanji would throw at him. But instead he got invited to dinner. Sanji has finished cooking and is sitting down to a simple yet exquisite meal. Zoro has not have anything ever since this morning and Sanji looks like he will not take NO for an answer. So, he joined the dinner reluctantly but got hooked on how delicious it is and cannot stop eating. 

Very soon, he was asking for seconds and it did not take long for them to finish all the dishes. As finale, Sanji hands him over a glass of red wine. Zoro is not the sophisticated type to drink wine but he does know how to appreciate good alcohol and it is amazing. It drove out the residue to coldness from his body and he felt energized. 

The evening has been so different from what he has expected. Rather than being humiliated, he has been allowed to take a nice warm shower and given a hearty meal. Sanji has been real kind during the meal, giving him seconds without a fuss and not saying a single degrading comment. The blond even poured him expensive wine. Zoro might have been overthinking too much. This yakuza might actually be a decent man. Zoro was hopeful.

Oh man.. that was the worst judgement Zoro has ever made. He was just chilling with the wine when Sanji was doing the dishes. The moment the blond cook is done with his precious China, the devil is back in the game. 

“Now that the drown rat is showered and fed, let’s get to the business, shall we?”   
The malice and the naught emitting from those pretty ocean blue orbs chilled zoro to the bones. 

With that said, Sanji left to leave the room and when he realized that Zoro is still stuck to his seat at the dinner table, the blond looks back and called.   
“Let’s go, NOW” The voice is much deeper and so calm that zoro can almost smell the storm hiding behind that calm. 

Nevertheless, he followed the blond to which appeared to be a bedroom but filled with all sorts of weird tools. Of course, it took his thick skull some time to know what these tools are for. 

Sanji sat down on the king size bed at the middle of the room, gesturing zoro to come before him. Zoro complied but the piercing look emitting from those eyes are making him real uncomfortable.   
“Strip”  
“What?”   
“Take your clothes off or do you need my help?”   
Zoro realized he is not going to like that help. So, he took them off. He is proud of his body – the muscles, the scars. They tell the life he has been through. But being naked in front of another guy is just weird. He did not try to cover himself though. He has decided to take this head on, and he is going to. 

Moreover, Sanji might be big but Zoro is more than average as well. He might even win in terms of girth. For some reason he cannot understand, he is feeling hot. The air conditioning in the room is cold yet his skin is hot. He can feel the heat getting stronger every second. Of course, he did not have the faintest idea that it is partly because Sanji slipped a slow reacting aphrodisiac in his drink.

“Come. Lay down. On your back”. So, this yakuza freak is really going for sex. What zoro cannot understand is with Sanji’s looks he can get all the girls he wants and why he is going for Zoro, a man- 181 cm tall and with muscles no less. But the deal is the deal. He got to comply. 

The moment Zoro is laid down Sanji started touching his body. The touch is feather light, but it is sending signals down south. Zoro is trying hard to not to get hard thinking about Kokoro Obachan.

The curly brow’s fingertips are cold against his heated skin. They feel so good. The hands caressed his sides, touched his pecs, pokes the abs and the fingers trail down his diagonal scar across his chest. Zoro has been successful in not getting hard so far thanks to the images of that grandma. But it is getting harder with every passing minutes. The fingers are so skilled, and they are reaching out to Zoro’s sensitive places that he himself did not know about. 

All of a sudden, his left nipple got a kiss while his right one got a tweak. The blood rushed to his face and to his dick. Zoro let out a squeal and without intending to, he kind of smacked Sanji on the head and brushed his other hand of the chest. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Zoro scowled covering his abused chests with his hands while Sanji looked so annoyed. 

Without a word, the Yakuza boss took an item out from his nightstand – a pair of padded cuffs. The blond comes closer and Zoro is so ready to fight it off. Sanji’s face is seriously one that is challenging him to make a run and Zoro knows he will not like the consequences. So, in the end, he decided to stay still. 

Sanji cuffs the still struggling zoro to the headboard of the bed and in succession, he also tied zoro’s legs to the posts. Before tying though, he looked at the scars around the swordsman’s ankles as if they are another worldly. Anyhoo, Zoro is now tried eagle spread on a bed naked in front of a pervert ready to be abused. 

The yakuza boss is not saying much tonight and it kind of worried zoro more. He is just touching the swordsman’s body just like before. Feather light touches on every nook and cranny. He would also pepper kisses everywhere, especially on the diagonal scar. In the bedroom’s night light, Zoro cannot see the expression of the man well but his touches almost spell gentle and loving. He should not like it but his traitor cock is getting alive and now fully hard.   
A harsh tag to his nipple forces a yelp from the restrained swordsman. 

Zoro swore to stop further noises from escaping his mouth, but his body feels too hot now. He is feeling the touches of the blond bastard, especially the ones to his now hard nipples send blood to south. The man is hovering over him with a smirk taking turns abusing the left and right tubs of his pecs. Suddenly, he pinches both quite harshly and zoro could not stop a needy groan escaping his throat. Sanji then sucked on is his right nipple with an occasional tongue action and the right hand on his left nipple, tugging, tweaking and pulling. The buds are becoming red and swollen and his dick is now overflowing with pre-come. It is taking all of zoro’s determination and years of training to not let out a sound. 

“Hmmm.. not making a sound, yeah? Such a shy one.   
But look at this sad little one – weeping so much” 

Sanji grabbed zoro’s overflowing cock and it took the swordsman by surprise and he let out a loud growl. The devious bastard was chuckling at his misery and he delivers very light and almost painfully slow strokes to jerk him off. His finger first pokes the standing dick. Then, drag it along the vein of the back. Rubs the head slowly and peels of the foreskin. His balls are rolled next, gently and teasingly. 

The medicine is now working at its peak and zoro can no longer control his moans and groans. So, he resorts to biting his bi ceps. Of course, Sanji will not have it. Long bony fingers come to grab his neck, rubbing his throat and Adam apple, forcing zoro to look up and stop biting. The look of Sanji looking down at him, the face flush with lust and desire, send chills down the swordsman’s spine. He groans and his body trembles slightly under Sanji. 

The bastard is still fully clothed and Zoro is not liking it as it makes him more vulnerable and more naked.   
“Take your clothes off too, bastard”. 

“oh, what do we have here?? You want to get what is under the clothes already?” Sanji grinds his clothed hard-on against Zoro’s virgin hole and weeping dick. Zoro almost jumps from the delicious contact. 

“Oh, so needy... who would know the notorious assassin is such a slut in bed?” Zoro cannot believe how much those degrading words are turning him on. 

“Shut up”… it takes all the swordsman’s willpower to not cum by those cold yet silky words. 

“You have been enduring so well”, sanji keeps up his slow stroking on the dick, while his other hand wonders to a red nipple. 

“Let’s see how far you can go”… The blonde’s stroking hand suddenly grabs Zoro’s dick, almost too tightly that it is painful. The hand on the nipple gave it a rough tag as a goodbye and then that hand moves to the head of zoro’s dick and flat of the palm rubs the red leaking head eliciting a sharp cry from the swordsman. 

“ahhh…no….nooo… stooooo…” Sanji focuses on the task at hand rubbing the flush cock head with one hand while one hand stops any possible release and ignores all the cries from the flush zoro. 

“Tell me what you want…”

“Ummm…” Zoro shots a glare at his perpetrator but the need to come is so strong. The heat pulling in his stomach is too hot. His balls are so full, and his cock is about to burst. But he will not yield to this blond bastard. 

“Stop this, you bastard” Zoro soldiered on. Sanji’s rubbing hand moves to stroke his pulsating cock and the thumb rubs over the slick and picking up the precom and smearing it all over the place. 

The clever actions are repeated and Zoro is losing his mind. Leave alone masturbating, even sex with women has not driven him mad like this before. Sanji has got some magical hands. He just knows the good spots too damn well. 

Zoro loses himself when the cook’s tongue licks the vein on the underside with one wide swoop. If he said the hands are magical, the mouth is godly.   
The tongue is so playful. And the lips – so plump, so smooth, so soft. And oh god when he sucks the cock head, Zoro got so close to exploding. He can’t control the moans and groans. 

He is openly panting now and unashamedly bucking into that wonderful wet hot mouth with what little movements the restraints allow.   
When the tip of Sanji tongue goes slightly into his slit, Zoro just cannot do it anymore. It is too much. He might be crying now if he is not already crying… 

“Ah…. No… not that… I’m gonna cum. I am coming… ahhh ahhh…” Zoro finally spills over inside sanji’s mouth as the blond boss let go of the grip from swordsman’s pulsating dick. Zoro’s back was arching off from the bed, his iris blown wide, mouth open and drooling, face flushed, his screams loud and animalistic. 

Zoro rode the super intense orgasm aftermath. He thinks he might have blacked out for a couple of seconds or did he see stars. This is bad as he might not be able to survive if every orgasm is as intense as this one. But he is pulled out from his post-climax bliss when a wet blunt object probed at his tight virgin hole. 

As Zoro was riding the waves of climax, he did not see Sanji spat out the green hair man’s cum, smear it on his long fingers. Now, he is getting to work, slowly opening up zoro’s tight pucker. He is not putting it in yet but loosening the tight entrance with makeshift lube. 

“wait.. what the hell? What are you doing? You freak.. homo.. bat shit crazy”. Zoro struggled as much as the restraints allow him and try to cover what is remaining of his dignity. Of course, Sanji is not having any of it. He forces his wet digit in… wiggles it around and slowly work it in and out of the tight hole. 

Understanding his words are ignored, the swordsman closes his eyes tightly and squeezes his muscles with the hope of expelling the foreign object in his most secretive place. 

“Relax, goddamn marimo..” Sanji sounds annoyed and his free hand strokes zoro’s sensitive cock… it did help to relax the denying swordsman after a couple strokes. So, Sanji’s left hand takes turns stroking Zoro’s dick and playing with his nipples. 

Not so long after, another finger joins the first one. They start scissor crossing and opening up the tight entrance. The yakuza is not using so much brute force, but he is not so gentle either. He pulls the digits in and out, scissors them and at last curls them up at weird angles. At one point, Zoro did not know what got him but he saw stars from the intense pleasure. It is coming from his ass. It is Sanji who did it but Zoro does not know how. Zoro is not the brightest kind and he did not have proper sex ed. So, he never knew he had a place like that inside him. 

Sanji lightly chuckles at his reaction.” So, it is here, eh? The place that will turn you into a dick loving whore” The blond kept assaulting the spot and it did not take very long for the swordsman’s dick to be back in action. 

“Look at this, you like it…” Sanji is cooing and Zoro hates that the blond bastard’s lustful look and silky voice are to die for. 

“But I cannot let you come again… I haven’t come once. So, entertain me”. 

Zoro has already registered that he was going to be fucked. But he still cannot keep his composure when Sanji takes his cock out. It is big and hard and glistening with pre-come. When the cook probs his hard member at the entrance, Zoro can’t help but try to squirm away. 

“Oh no… you are not going anywhere” Sanji holds into Zoro’s hips and thrusts it in one go. Just like that Sanji’s big cock is buried in Zoro’s tight virgin hole. The pain is too intense, too sudden that Zoro’s screames got lost in his throat. Despite the prep before, the stretch is too much. His hole quivers as it tries to accommodate the intrusion. Zoro feels like his body is getting split in half.

“Breathe… Do not die on me...” The cook chuckles but starts moving not giving Zoro much time to adjust…

Slow, shallow thrusts at first... but they get deeper and rougher. Some of the thrusts grazing the earlier sensitive spot sending Zoro shivers and some of the thrust too deep that they hit the curve of his intestine. His body moves along with Sanji’s thrusts subconsciously for it feels so strange and painful, yet the pleasure is mind blowing as well. 

Sanji’s magical fingers once again play with his leaking cock. The blond leans down to pepper kisses and leaves marks all over his caramel colored body. The neck, the collar bone, the pecs, nipples, the abs, everywhere as if he is marking Zoro as his own. 

Zoro’s attention is however focused on his hole. The cock working in and out of it. The stretch. The fill. The speed. The force. It fills up his mind too. Zoro can’t do anything to stop this but moan and groan at the pleasure and the pain that is slowly turning into addictive pleasure. 

Never did he know that it can feel that good to be on the receiving end. 

Sanji’s breathing is getting frantic after a few minutes, his thrusts became more powerful, losing control. The hand on Zoro’s cock also working faster… and Sanji comes with a groan and a deep final thrust inside Zoro… 

The hotness that exploded inside his intestine pushes the swordsman over the edge again and his seed spills into sanji’s hands and onto his stomach. 

The blond is thrusting a few more times riding the orgasm and peppers Zoro with more kisses. He then slowly pulls out his now softening cock from Zoro’s hot mess of a hole. 

“Such a mess... you are spilling it everywhere…” Sanji was spreading the butt cheeks and inspects the well-used hole. Zoro blushed deeper as if it is possible and is somehow relieved that Sanji is focusing on the hole at this moment. 

Zoro lets out a sigh he did not know he was holding when the blond proceeds to remove the ties to his legs and rubs his ankles gently. Then, he flips zoro onto his stomach. 

“What the...”   
“Oh, we are not done, dear. Night is still young… Could it be that you can’t do anymore?” sanji purrs directly into Zoro’s ear... nibbling his earrings and playfully biting the earlobe. 

Zoro tried to hide his face in the pillows as his face and even his ears turn pink at the alluring words. Sanji lowly chuckles but keep up with his kisses. 

And the night of fervent passion continued…


	4. Positions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we are going slowly into more BDSM.  
Sanji is establishing their positions and Zoro is disciplined for disobedience.  
Though I have a storyline planned, any kink you want to see, I will corporate them in if I can.  
Do let me know.  
As usual, your kudos and comments keep me going.  
Thank you all.

Vinsmoke Sanji is enraged and the reason? What else? The stupid green haired swordsman, of course. He was in a good mood this morning. Well, Sanji’s mood always lighten up whenever he has a good fuck. He felt a lil bit sorry for Zoro for the crazy rough first time. The swordsman did enjoy it thanks to Sanji’s skills and let’s not forget the happy pill he slipped into the stupid marimo’s wine. 

In the morning, Zoro is really sour and a lil sad. Sanji made him a nice breakfast to cheer him up. During breakfast, Sanji was pondering whether to make Zoro stay at Shinseikai or let him do whatever he wants. At the end, he decided to bring the former assassin with him in his store visits. 

His bodyguard was on another mission and it is not like he needed protection but Sanji thought Zoro’s presence would ease his negotiations with the shops from Monkey Group’s former territory. So, he asked zoro to tag along and the swordsman seems happy with the idea of going out. Sanji did expect some trouble knowing Zoro’s temper. So, he did take some precautions and asked Zoro to behave. The swordsman did not reply, ignored him and got straight into the car. Sanji did not bother again as he believed Zoro is not stupid enough to cause problems in this chaotic time. 

Boy, was he wrong… The stupid moss had to go polar opposite of his expectations. Sanji has expected today to be productive and enjoyable but thanks to one stupid moss, he is suffering from terrible headache now. 

What did that bastard do??? Oh, nothing much. He just had to pick a fight with everyone who made eye contact with him which included two other Yakuzas, three civilians and a cop. Sanji had to pull a few strings and owe to get the bastard out of the trouble and not get in his way of business. 

By the third stop which is next to a police hide-out, Sanji has told Zoro to stay in the car and not come out no matter what and threatened him with a severe consequence. But to no avail, Sanji was called out to see Zoro pointing his swords at the throat of a police sergeant. Sanji recognized the said officer immediately and had to profusely apologize before the squabble got entitled as a member of shinseikai trying to attack a woman police officer. 

On their way home, Sanji is a bomb ready to explode. Zoro did not talk and neither did Sanji. He does not know or care what the other guy was thinking but he was thinking of all the ways to punish the unruly swordsman. 

The usual yakuza way would be to take a pinky but Sanji hates permanent injuries and would not resort to it if possible. Having Zoro kneel in the stone garden sounds like an idea. Or he can have him do the chores of the whole house. That would teach that bastard to have some patience. May be shutting in up and underground storage will make him think and reflect? 

Before they arrived home, Sanji has settled on the one tried and true method of breaking proud men like zoro faster than anything. The idea of breaking in the stupidly proud swordsman somehow lightens up his mood. 

“Strip” said Sanji as soon as Zoro closed the door of the playroom. He has stormed off from the car dragging zoro along here. He, himself is taking off his Armani coat and tie, rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. 

“No, I am hungry”, Zoro sounded even more defiant than first two days.   
“I said strip”.   
“And I said NO. Is your brain messed up like your brows, bastard?” 

And Sanji snapped.   
In a couple of seconds, Sanji has Zoro slammed on the door face first and his hands twisted in a painful position behind his back.

“You just had to open that mouth. I should have you gagged 24/7 and just let you off so that I can fuck your stupid mouth. You will regret that you ever tried to open it.”

Zoro sent furious glares his ways but the swordsman took his threat and did not throw another sass. 

Sanji’s practiced hands tied Zoro’s hands really quickly and dragged the struggling swordsman over to the spanking bench. The harsh thrown down onto the bench elicited an angry groan from the still struggling swordsman. 

The older man presses sharply on the younger boy’s back and grabbed a handful of hair to get the boy look at him. The angle of the head is twisted and Zoro winced at the pain, but he cannot get away from the uncomfortable position for Sanji’s hold is almost like an iron wall. 

“Stay still or I will make you”, Sanji almost spat into Zoro’s face. His usual silky cool tone is now dangerously low and growling, and the swordsman’s instincts understood that this is not an empty threat. 

Zoro shut his mouth and Sanji tied Zoro’s ankles and waist to the bench and retied the unruly hands to the side of it leaving Zoro with no room of wiggle. 

“Oi, what are you doing, you fucking homo?” Zoro hollered the moment Sanji started cutting his clothes off with a knife forgetting the promised punishment for speaking out. 

Sanji stopped what he was doing and strode menacingly over to the front of struggling boy, grabbed the hair to pull the face up and delivered a stinging slap to the right cheek.

Zoro seems confused but he decided to open his mouth again and was corrected with another slap and the circle repeated for a couple times until Zoro learned to not open his mouth. 

But the swordsman’s eyes still harbor remarkable resistance. Sanji did not mind for he likes a good challenge. 

After all, Sanji enjoys breaking those strong, proud men into obedient little boys the MOST. 

“YOU will not address me in that way ever again.” Sanji punctuated each word while keeping eye contact with zoro. His tone still calm but filled with malice.

“In this room and my bedroom, it will be master and outside, you will call me boss like everyone else. Talk me down or curse at me again and you are getting ten spanks for every time.” The moment Sanji mentioned spanks, Zoro’s body tensed up. 

“What the…” but he got silenced again with a sharp slap and Sanji’s handprints are now very visible on his chocolate color skin. 

“These are house rules for you. Now that you are under me you will obey them and if you do not, you will be punished.  
For starters, you will do chores like everyone else. You will do what you are assigned to without a complaint. 

Next, no fighting with other members. You can spar but if you just recklessly throw your fist around, I will know, and you will not like the consequences. 

The yakuza boss spelled out more rules as Zoro rolled his eyes hard as he listened. Sanji is not sure if Zoro’s muscle brain can remember anything at all but he has a remedy to make sure that the Swordsman will. He has yet to open his mouth to diss and Sanji sees that as an improvement. He is learning, at least. 

“I have more rules in the bedroom but let’s try to drill the major ones first into this thick skull of yours”. Sanji has set same rules for all of his boys (all the previous ones he has trained). He has always been consistent with his discipline, but it seems like Zoro will need a customized one, a harsher one, a stricter one.

The angry Sanji finally let go of his dead grip on Zoro’s head and went back to cutting the clothes off. 

“Oi, now that I know your rules let me go” Zoro tried to save his pride but his words came out almost like a whisper. But they are responded with a sharp slap to his exposed buttock. 

Sanji so wanted to gag the stupid mouth but he decided against it as he wanted to hear Zoro’s pained cries and pleas as Sanji properly tan his hide. 

“Do you have any idea what sort of trouble you put me through today? There is no way I am letting you off like this.” 

Sanji quickly finished ripping off the Zoro’s simple clothes. He will need to get the guy new clothes, but the old ones are old and ugly anyway. 

“I will be spanking you until you learn from your mistakes and apologize like a good boy”   
Sanji emphasized the apology part as he slowly rubs the muscular but round and smooth buttocks. 

“Spanking? I am not a child. Let me go” 

“If you are not a child, you will take your responsibility for what you did today without a fuss”. Zoro kinda relaxed at his words and it gives Sanji a glimpse on how to manipulate the boy further. 

“Slap” a not so strong but stinging strike opened the swordsman’s first ever punishment. Zoro yelped from surprise but almost immediately stopped his mouth from making any more sounds. 

Sanji continues with “harder smacks” covering the whole bum altering left and right, not forgetting the sit spots as well. The swordsman’s perfect butt soon turns into a pretty pink color. The bubbly bottom improves massively with Sanji’s handprints.   
‘Now that we are done warming up, let’s get into the real thing. Let me warn you here, I will not be stopping until I hear a “I am very sorry, master. Please forgive me. I will be good”. So, brace yourself.” 

Sanji saw how Zoro tensed up at his words and he knows this is going to be fun. The swordsman has his eyes screwed shut, his teeth gritted, and the jaw clenched. His resistance got Sanji heated up in more than one way. 

Sanji got the leather belt, folded it in half and gently brush it across the red bubbly mounds. Goosebumps decorate the tense skin but Zoro is keeping still. 

So, the blond started with the first strike, harsh and unforgiving. The sound of leather meeting the flesh loud and sharp. The right bottom is decorated with an angry red welt. The swordsman howled silently but surely. 

Excited Sanji started laying strikes evenly filling out the whole area, giving extra care to tender sit spots. The swordsman is very careful to not make any sound after the first slip up. But from his experience, Sanji knows that it won’t be long until he hears a plea to stop. 

“How can you put me to shame when I nicely asked you to behave??? Hmmm???”  
“Is this how you repay someone who helped you???”  
“I was treating you nice and you had to throw a tantrum”.   
“Such a brat”   
“To pick a fight with the police... moss for brain”  
“Do you understand they can throw both of us in jail? Hum? Do you?”   
“When I specifically gave you an order, you just had to disobey.”   
“Don’t tell me…”  
“You wanna be punished? Slut…”   
“You wanna be tied up and fucked hard. “  
“Is that what you want?”   
“Is that why you shamed me in pubic?”   
“Cock slut”  
“You are only good for your holes”

His smacks are accompanied with nonchalant yet degrading scolding which definitely helped to break the swordsman faster. The smacks have passed 40 in Sanji’s mental count and Zoro is squirming visibly and whimpering like a hurt puppy. The peachy pink butt is now bright angry red and even dark red in some parts where Sanji put more his attention into. The welts are laid thick and it is actually going to be painful NOW. 

The blond dropped the belt onto the floor with a long thud and the wheezing swordsman relaxed probably thinking it is the end. Sanji gently feels the bruised hot skin with his cold fingers and engrossed in light trembles. Such a poor little thing… looking so pretty… so in pain… He knows the swordsman will not be able to sit for a couple thing. That is if he stops now. 

Rather, Sanji chose a hand-picked cane from his collection. Zoro has no idea as he is busy trying to compose himself after the assault and a howling scream that ripped out of him as the first cane strike connected with his tender butt is absolute pleasure to Sanji’s ear. 

“Aghhhhh…”   
Sanji did not give the swordsman time to register what happened. He delivered another blow and another and another.   
“Learn how to obey your master, bitch”   
“hmmmm..”   
“Noooo…”   
“hurts….”   
“Yes, it is supposed to”

An excessively harsh blow ripped a howl from the swordsman like an injured beast and it was followed by whimpers and inaudible “NO”s.   
“You are mine to do with as I see fit”   
“How dare you disobey me?”  
“Call me names?”  
“Curse me?” 

Another 5 consecutive blows leave a bawling Zoro chanting now-audible “NO”s and “STOPs”.   
“No? what did I say about talking to me in that way?”   
“Learn bitch”   
“You good for nothing” 

The last one drew a little blood even though Sanji is not using too much force. The skin is really tender now and Zoro is surely feeling the flaming pain and the shame seeping through and probably guilt seeing how this stupid guy thinks so much about others. 

“Please stop”   
The sound of Sanji’s cane travelling through the air for another strike elicited the words the blond is waiting.   
“And?” Sanji stopped his hand midair and asked.   
The swordsman is still enduring. He bit his lip again which is bleeding a little from too much biting and is rewarded with another triple combo of smacks.   
“Aghhhh… please stop…. S… sir”…   
“that sounds better. And?” Sanji lightly taps the cane on the abused bottom but that is enough to scare Zoro now. 

“No more please.”   
“Then apologize properly. I taught you how to.”   
The swordsman is struggling again with words and Sanji delivered another smack across both cheeks with a lot of power that sends the cheeks rippling with impact.” 

“owwwwwww….”   
“Yes.. yes I am sorry. I was wrong. Forgive me.”   
“Come on, Zoro. Do not make this more difficult” Sanji air whipped the cane to send literal shivers down the swordsman’s spine. 

“I am sorry... Ma… master… forgive me… please”  
Sanji went around to see Zoro’s face that is covered in tears and red from pain or shame, probably both. He is a sobbing and mewling mess with no more defiance in the eyes but fear instead and chanting sorry as he sees Sanji’s stern face. Eyes red, voice cracked and feeling scared.   
The blond gently cups the swordsman’s face in his palms as Zoro trembles more from sobs and wipes the tears away and softly tips the head to have the trembling boy looking at him. The quivering onyx orb shows nothing but fear and that is exactly what Sanji aimed for. 

“Are you gonna be good?”   
“Yes”   
“Yes what?”   
“Yes s... sir”.  
“Good boy”. 

Sanji rewarded the obedient boy by rubbing the damp hair gently and presented a soft but passionate kiss to the forehead. He then started undoing the ties that bounded Zoro to the bench.  
The swordsman laid there motionless still softly sobbing away the pain.   
Sanji is presently surprised as he goes to the back to undo the ties on the legs when he got greeted by a half hard dick. 

“Oh… look at my slut… So eager for his master.” Zoro is startled by the sudden touch on his groins but was restrained by Sanji’s words. 

“Stay down, let daddy takes care of you.” 

The blond stared stroking the red member to its full hardness. While murmuring praises for being a good boy. It appears zoro likes pain, but he is also into praise. Isn’t he just a little perfect whore for Sanji? 

Sanji’s skilled hands did not take long to bring zoro’s cock the point of profusely leaking. To finish off, sanji dragged his fingers along the flamed bottom and zoro climaxed vigorously and the poor dick spasmed in sanji’s hands. Sanji delivered a few more strokes to get everything out from Zoro’s cock and he then delivered a soft kiss to the glistening cock head.   
“So good for daddy”. 

He continued quickly with the bindings and peppered the abused butt with soft kisses here and there. Rubbing zoro’s hands and legs gently to help with circulation. 

Last but not least, he rubs the bottom with a cooling ointment. The contract of coldness on his heated bottom makes zoro to jerk and he tries to retreat and ball up into himself as much as he can. Sanji would allow it this one time as this is a first time for Zoro. 

After all, his boy has been so good.

He then wrapped zoro in a soft blanket and picked him up in bridal style, careful not to agitate the abused flesh. 

“What are you doing?... sir”   
Zoro is startled but he still remembers to add sir. He is surely learning.   
Cute… “We are going for dinner, of course. Didn’t you say you are hungry?”   
“Yes….. Sir”   
Zoro hides his flushed face in Sanji’s chest and Sanji can’t help but smile at the unbelievable cute side.   
He is so excited to discover more about this cutie pie.


	5. Pain & Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the following chapters, Sanji will train Zoro to obey and submit.  
In this universe, Sanji is stronger (pre & post time-skip) and older (about 10yrs) than Zoro.  
Enjoy. ;)  
Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated.

Zoro woke up from the most pleasant sleep he has had in a while. He does not want to get up from this epitome of comfort. The sheets are so soft. The bed smells really nice and expensive. He feels so warm and protected.

Wait!!!   
Zoro sudden realization pulls him out from his sleepy slumber to found that Sanji is spooning him and he is embraced by the strong arms of the blond man. 

“Why the heck is he sleeping with me?”   
Zoro recalls that even after that night of rough fuck, Sanji did not sleep with him. He was sent to his “ROOM” that sanji prepared for him in their headquarter. But now the stupid blond is sleeping next to him as if it is the most natural thing in the world. The man is still asleep, his breathing calm and steady. 

The first thought that crosses zoro’s mind is to kill him. When would he get this kind of chance again? The man has his guards down like never before. There is nothing he can use in the vicinity for a quiet murder, no sharp object, no rope. No matter, he can just choke the life out of him easily. 

Zoro quietly hoist his upper body up to go along with his assassination plan. The proud assassin in him is ashamed of resorting to such measures and also feels guilty has he owes sanji a lot. But he was put into killing mood back real quick as memories of last nights’ abuse come back. 

The assassin Zoro fixes his glare on his prey – sleeping so peacefully without a care in the world, not knowing that he is going to die very soon. The clear blue orbs would soon be decorated with ugly red vines of blood. The soft rosy lips would turn blue. The silky golden strands would become a mess as he struggles for air. That handsome face would be distorted beyond recognition – in pain, in disbelief, in regret, in anger, in fear. 

He will never be able to call zoro stupid again, he will never be able to rape zoro again, nor will he ever be able to punish zoro like a naive child. He will die and zoro will be free. No more humiliation. No more sass back. No more of those long fingers messing with his hair. No more of that annoyingly delicious meals. No more of him calling Zoro’s name. No more of that smile… 

Zoro wraps his hands around sanji’s neck. The pale neck looks so fragile under his big tanned fingers. The man below still has no idea what is happening. But he might wake up really quickly as zoro’s hands are shaking uncontrollably. He has to finish this soon, but his hands will not corporate. Rather than squeezing the life out of Sanji, they are just gently rubbing the smooth skin beneath. 

All of a sudden, Zoro was thrown off and Sanji has him straddled. His wrists are held together above his head by a thin yet unbelievably powerful hand while other rests on his own throat.  
Zoro is surprised by the sudden power shift but more surprised by the look Sanji has now. The blond is looking heavenly fresh out of bed and so fuckable. Even though he just woke up, the eyes are so clear that they reflect all of zoro and that smirk. The usual cheeky one but with a touch of glee. 

Zoro originally thought a harsh punishment is waiting for him as he tried to kill (hey, I did try). But now, the blond is peppering him with kisses everywhere. Not the passionate, heated ones but more like a kid kissing his favorite toy. Soft, gentle and plenty. Zoro let out a soft groan without the consent of his brain and tightly zip his betrayer lips before more shameful sounds come out of them. 

The blond softly chuckles and all of a sudden, leaves the bed.   
“Breakfast time” he said,” wash up and wait here”. 

Zoro does not want to admit but his brain really cannot register what is happening here and in his heart as well. So, he decided to take a shower. Not because Sanji tells him to. He just wanted a morning shower and it is not pleasant at all. His butt is black and blue, covered in welts. It does not hurt as much as it hurt yesterday but water and soap kind of make it worse. To not agitate it any further, Zoro finished up quickly. He cannot find a change of cloth as he dries off. So, he just settles on the towel for now. He can go look for clothes but in this big ass place, it would be a waste of time. 

When Zoro came out of bathroom, Sanji is already setting the table. Zoro’s heart leaped and his stomach jumped in joy when he saw the homecooked Japanese breakfast. Miso soup, grilled fish, egg rolls and pickles accompanied by freshly brewed green tea. Zoro almost ran to the table and started gobbling down. At this point, he does not care about poison and stuff. Sanji does not seem like the petty type. 

His life is already a mess. Might as well enjoy the best cooking he has ever tried. Sanji let him eat and as always Zoro is mesmerized by that smile Sanji only shows when he is cooking or feeding someone. He just cannot understand how someone can be an angle at one time and turn devil at another. 

After he ate to the fill of his stomach, zoro remembers he is wearing nothing but a towel. It is not like he is ashamed to be naked in front of Sanji, well, not anymore but he wanted clothes. 

“Hey, where are my clothes?” Sanji looks up from cleaning up the table and simply shrugged. The stupid blond looks so innocent that Zoro almost believed that he did not know.

“You tore them up last night, you idiot. Get me one”. Zoro threw an empty plate half teasingly, half mad. The blond was caught off guard and was hit square on the head. Sanji’s gentle face turns cold and the glare is icy enough to freeze zoro up on spot. Zoro, of course, remembered the rules he was beaten into but who would obey such stupid ones?

“I knew you are not going to learn so easily.” Sanji throws the tablecloth down and walks toward zoro slowly but menacingly. 

Zoro is not scared and today he is ready to fight back. He had to blame on the empty stomach for last night’s unfortunate turn of events. But not today. So, he took the stance.   
“You want to fight? I guess I need to teach your body directly as your brain is nothing but moss”. 

Sanji gets into a stance that Zoro does not register. He has not seen the blond fight for real after all. But it looks so menacing that he wished for his swords. 

Zoro decided to attack first with a straight punch meant for Sanji’s jaw which was dodged so effortlessly and next thing he knew, he was flying to the wall and his rib cage feels like it is shattering to pieces. 

Zoro tried to get back to his feet but the pain is so intense that it is taking everything to just stay conscious. Sanji is already standing in front of him nonchalantly as Zoro struggles to breath and that son of devil drags zoro over to a small chair in the corner with restraints all over it. Zoro struggled through the way but it didn’t so much as budge the iron grip on his hair. 

Zoro lunged at the man the moment he can move and was rewarded with another deadly kick this time to the stomach that made him throw up his precious breakfast and black out. 

A splash of cold water forced him out of his unconsciousness and Zoro found himself completely bounded. Hands above the head possibly in chains as it did not budge when he tried. The neck by a collar, torso in leather straps and legs split open and tied securely to the hand rests of the chair.

The intense pain is radiating from his side and stomach and the taste of vile from the vomit before is pungent in the mouth. However, that is not the worst part. His nipples are caught in something, not too painful but annoying and there is something inside his ass, stretched wide and filled to the brim. Zoro is not sure if he can feel aroused in his immense pain but it seems like the stupid eyebrow believes so. 

Sanji is standing in front of him and from the low chair that Zoro is strapped in, the man looks bigger and stronger than ever and Zoro literally thought this is gonna be the end of him. But Sanji just put a blindfold on him and with an audible click, the thing inside his ass comes to life. Actually, it is not thing, but things and they are bumping into each other inside. The things on his nipples also come to life forcing moans and groans out of the swordsman. 

Blindfold is making him more focused on his abused regions and the fear of not knowing what comes next makes him more sensitive. Zoro yelps when the vibrators are set to a faster speed. Sanji shoved something inside his mouth the moment he opened it. The thing is thick and also long completely muffling his words and granting him just enough space to not die from choking on his own spit. 

A couple seconds passed with no movement, no noise but just Zoro moaning behind the gag and the rotors vibing away. Then, Zoro hears the sharp clicks of heels on the floor followed by the opening and closing of a door. 

Zoro lets out a breath he did not know he was holding as the owner of the footsteps moves further and further away.   
“Thanks god, I am not dying today”.   
He regrets saying that not long after. Despite the pain, the stimulation has his cock sprung up to life. The vibrators change the speed and mood on irregular intervals and thanks to the blindfold, he is feeling those changes too much. One of the vibrators is pressed right on his prostate and he was shooting out cum in a few minutes. Or he thinks it is a few minutes. It is hard to tell the time when you cannot see. 

His cock is hard again before long after the first orgasm and his prostate feels raw, but he is enjoying the pleasure. After all, he has quite a strong libido. Soon, Zoro was panting heavily again chasing the second orgasm when he heard footsteps. It had the swordsman froze. 

It would be the most embarrassing and humiliating sight, tied up with a huge vibe shoved up in ass, cock hard and glistening with precum and the face sweaty and flushed. The thought of someone finding him likes this sends more blood to his face and also to his cock and Zoro is coming again. 

After what seems like a couple of hours, Zoro is so spent, literally, his balls are all dried up. They had produced so much sperm that there is nothing left. But his dick is still half hard and steadily leading clear precum. His nipples hurt. It feels like they would fall off at the lightest impact. His jaw is so tired, drool is freely dripping out from the corner of his mouth. His throat is raw both from the intruding object and the screams of pain and pleasure. He cannot feel his hands, his legs have pins and needles in them. The worst of the worst is his hole. It is so raw and so tender that the smallest of stimulation hurts but the vibes insides are moving away unforgivingly. His prostate is in the same state, over-sensitive and swollen. A burst of strong vibe throws him over the edge again. The orgasm is anything but pleasure, it is painful, unsatisfying and all in all a torture. 

If his state was a mess before, now it is a train wreck. Tears stream down his very flushed cheeks and join the pool of drool. His chest is decorated by sweat, cum and drool. His cock red or might even be blue and the hole red and puffy. Whatever Sanji wanted to achieve by this punishment, he is getting it. Zoro is so parched, he did not have a fight left in him. He just wanted it to end and sleep. He cannot even fall asleep even though he is so tired. The vibrations will not let him, and it is driving him crazy. 

The door to the playroom did not open until after a couple more hours. Zoro is openly sobbing and he is so drained that he would lose consciousness only to be brought out of it by cruel assaults on his prostate again and again. The sound of the opening door and familiar clicks of heels bring hope and also fear. 

When the footsteps stop in front of him, Zoro wanted to say something but all he could do was sniffle and cry more from relieve. He can’t help but hope that Sanji will have mercy on him. When the all too familiar hands touch his hair, Zoro flinched away and prepare for a beat up but was surprised with a gentle stroke on his sweaty wet strands. 

With a click, the blindfold came off. Sanji is crouching down to his level and his face is stone cold. Zoro could not help the extra tears that joined stream on the cheeks and take a peek at the man glaring down at him. Suddenly, Sanji’s booted feet push the vibe in his ass deeper and that put another level of pressure on his abused prostate. Zoro cried out through the gag as the blond play more with the vibe. He thrusts it in and out and pushes it to the deepest and jabs it at weird angles and lastly twists it around. Zoro was panting and screaming, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and he saw the stars from all galaxies as his trembling crotch shot out almost clear spurts of cum that he did not know he still had. 

The blond took out the gag and when Zoro was coughing and taking in the much need air, Sanji grinds his boot on his withered dick. Zoro cried out and his voice is cracked beyond recognition. The pain is unrecognizable. Zoro wants it to stop... no he needed it to stop…   
.  
“ahhh… gyahhhh… stop… sob… stopppp… ahhh… please…”   
“Ma… master… sob… please stop”   
The pressure on his member reduces slightly but Zoro knows he needed to say more.   
“I am sorry, sir. Please forgive me… sob … sob…” His pleas are hardly audible through the sobs but Zoro knows Sanji heard them when the boot is no longer crushing his abused cock. 

Sanji grabs his chin forcing Zoro to meet his furious orbs. Contra to them, Zoro’s black ones displayed fear and regret trembling and flooded with tears.   
“Next time you pull a stunt like this, I will make sure your dick become useless.  
Understood?”   
“Yes… sir..”


	6. Good boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long to update.   
I never thought about abandoning the story.   
Real life just kept me so busy. huhu.   
anyway, I am back with usual smut-filled goodness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are claustrophobic, you might want to avoid this chapter.   
Otherwise, enjoy.

Sanji entered the room with a cart full of breakfast to find an already awaken Zoro. Despite the ordeal he went through last night and last days, the swordsman’s defiant glint is clearly back in his eyes. It just won’t do. The circle of torturing and submitting and rebelling needs to stop. 

The mafia has realized how headstrong Zoro can be but what he needed to do break someone like Zoro. 24/7 discipline is the way but he needs to add a reward so that the swordsman will have something to hope for and it will keep him from acutally breaking. Sanji did not need to do that but he liked Zoro a lot and he wanted him to be obedient but not broken. 

Sanji slowly takes his step towards Zoro and the swordsman moved back until his back is against the headrest. He seems to be pretty traumatized by yesterday’s punishment but Sanji can see that Zoro still has a fight left in him. However, the man is not sprouting insults like yesterday. 

The lessons are working. Sanji mused. 

But if the murderous glare is something to go by, the blonde knows that Swordsman is far from submitting. Sanji gives Zoro a cold glare just to get a fierce one in return. The blonde let out a long sigh before he sits down on the bed opposite of Zoro. He could see the swordsman tense up at the closeness but decided to not comment on that. 

“Well, Zoro, do me a favor and listen to what I have to say without a comment. Yeah? My patience is running thin.”   
The swordsman did not react to his commanding words but kept his silence. So, Sanji continued. 

“You agreed to become mine or I can even say you begged.” The swordsman almost spat back at that but saw the disagreeing look in Sanji’s eyes and shut his mouth tight. 

“but you are not making things easy for me.” Zoro smirked and Sanji ignored it, for now. 

“I am sick of having to discipline you again and again just to have you misbehave the next day. So, here is the deal.” 

Zoro looks up looking interested. But Sanji knows that interest would soon be replaced with anger. 

“I am gonna train you to be my obedient little bitch and until I find you good enough, you will not leave this room.” 

“What the hell?” Zoro pounces at Sanji fast enough for someone who has been freshly abused. The blonde let the man grab his collar as he held an icy stare bearing through swordsman’s very soul. 

“or I can have a trainer work you into a cock slut and you will only leave this room to serve more cocks. Even if I let you go, you will no longer know how to live without a cock filling you. You will wish for death but even that won’t be granted.” Growled Sanji in his usual calm tone that meant business. 

The grip on Sanji’s collar soften as fear seeps into Swordsman’s eyes. He has seen what Sanji can do to his body in the past couple days and he can see several scarier looking instruments in this room that he does not want to know their use of.

The swordsman looked defeated for a second as he ponders the options none of which looking good for him.

“can I use my swords?” came a quiet question. 

“if you are good, Zoro, I will let you use your swords or even spar with you.” Sanji wore a genuine smile that gave Zoro further hope. He has mastered that smile after his long history of working with subs. 

“How about luffy?” 

“Oh, you don’t need to worry about him. I won’t touch him as long as you stay here.”

“So, deal?” Sanji casually extended a hand which the swordsman took hesitantly. 

“now, let us begin by working on your manners.” 

That is how Zoro’s days in hell began. 

The memories of those days are almost fuzzy to Zoro. He remembers intense pain and pleasure and being drowned in one of those all the time. or both at several times. 

The agony was real. All the good things that Sanji has done before for him, he had to earn them. He had to earn Sanji’s meal. He had to earn a shower. He had to earn to go to bathroom. He had to earn to cum and he even had to earned to get fucked. All the thing he took for granted, he learned that Sanji was being generous. 

He would get disciplined for every little mistake. No more forgiveness. No more mercy. Every time he disobeyed. Every time he did something Sanji did not approve of. He got punished. 

Sanji controlled his pleasure and Zoro learnt (against his will, but still) to feel pleasure from things and places he never thought it is possible. Sanji trained him so that he can come from his ass and his dick feels useless. Zoro thinks there is a possibility that his body would not be satisfied by a woman ever again, but he does not want to acknowledge. It feels good and that was all he could focus on. 

Zoro did not think much of it at first. However, he found himself slowly but surely acting according to Sanji’s will. He tried hard to not incur the blonde’s wrath. It actually scared him. The blonde just knows which button to push and he has come to know Zoro’s worst fears and sweets dreams. He controlled Zoro. He owned him. 

Occasionally, Zoro, however, would test if Sanji will let it go if he acts like a brat. On the days where Sanji is in good moods. Every time, he would not be disappointed. The sadistic yakuza would come up with newer punishments that reduced Zoro to a crying mess. Zoro totally stopped pushing his luck after one particular punishment. The one that shakes his very core. 

Today, he is allowed to get out for the very first time ever since the deal. Zoro does not remember how long it has been. The concept of time has left him in that room, but he believes it was some time ago. He has been warned to be in his best behavior or he has been promised of the most dreaded punishment. 

The very memory of it makes Zoro tremble in fear. The memories still vivid from that day. The fear, the pain, the helplessness. He wants to forget but they keep haunting him like a vengeful ghost. 

It was a cupboard looking box which can hardly fit a person in, especially someone of Zoro’s stature. He can’t remember what he did wrong to deserve that punishment, but it did not matter as everything depends on his master’s whims. But he remembers Sanji’s furious face and he dearly hopes to never see it again. 

Zoro got tied in the box in the missionary position. His large body is folded in half to be fit into the confines of the box. His hands were tied together with his wrists and his legs at the knee joints and the ankles. More straps are added at several parts of his body leaving him totally immobile. Being the moss brain that he is, Zoro still did not understand the terror of that punishment at that time. He let Sanji proceed as always. 

The man shoved a big ball gag into Zoro’s mouth that will have his jaw ache in just a few minutes. Zoro could feel his plug being pulled out (his ass is plugged all of the time and he has gotten used to it) to be replaced with a bigger one. Sanji attached electrodes to his balls which Zoro did not know at that time. 

He remembered Sanji looking down at him smiling and told him to be good and to reflect on his mistakes before he closed the lid of the box. After that time, Zoro has come to learn that he has to be afraid of that smile. 

The first thing Zoro registered was that the box is so dark that even though he was not blindfolded he could not see a thing. Next, the sound, he knew that the room is sound-proofed, but the box is even more. All he can hear was his every own heartbeat, getting faster every second.

Zoro tried moving only to find out that he can’t move at all. Not even his head as there is a strap holding his forehead down and another one at his neck. His hands and legs begin to ache from the tight bindings and the awkward positions they are in. 

He thought at least, the dildo is not vibrating so much and there is nothing else stimulating him. He has been through something like over stimulation a couple thousand times. He can make do with this. As long as he can come to peace with darkness, noiseless loneliness. 

It did not take long for Zoro to realize that he was wrong. The vibrator in his ass changes the speed and the intensity at irregular intervals. The electrode pats on his balls gave him shocks, sometime weak and pleasurable while some strong and painful. 

Before long, Zoro was covered in a layer of swear from arousal and screaming even with the big gag muffling him. He could not see, could not hear and is sealed in a small container. Considering how secured it is, he might run out of air. He can die here before Sanji comes back. 

Zoro was scared. 

For the first time, in a very very long time. He cannot remember the last time feeling that scared, that helpless. He wanted to get out. He wanted to see. He wanted to hear. He wanted the shocks to stop. He wanted the vibe to stop. But there is nothing he can do. 

Zoro needs help. He needed anyone and everyone to get him out of this box. This horrible confine. But the only one who can help him is Sanji, his master. The only one who knows of his suffering. The only one who holds the key to his problems.

The only thing to do is wait. Try not to die before Sanji comes back. Wait like a good boy and behave. Take the punishment without a fuss.   
But he was scared. His heart is beating so fast. So, he cried, struggled, trying to get out of his restraints… without a favorable result. 

When is Sanji coming back? He did not say when. How long has it been since Sanji left? The swordsman can’t remember. The concept of time has lost him for a while. Is Sanji even going to come back? What if he has decided to abandon Zoro as he was such a bad boy? He would die with a vibe shoved in his ass covered in his own cum. A shameful death… 

Only Sanji can save him. Sanji, his master. The person he wronged. The person who holds the reins of his life and death. It is true that Sanji is the one who put him in this condition. Nonetheless, Zoro wanted to see him. Zoro yearned for him. He promised to himself that he was going to be good. If Sanji just saves him, he will be good. 

But of course, sanji is not going to save him. He was bad. Master does not like bad boys. Zoro knows that and yet he was bad. 

Zoro thought and thought and he could not find any way to relief. Soon, he realized he was crying hard. His body shaking. His treacherous cock is still hard and leaking cum even now. A short burst of pleasure in his balls send him over the edge again. The stream of relief did not stop though. He was peeing. He was losing even the control of his bladder. He truly is a failure. 

He was covered in his own piss. Still there is nothing he can do. Like a stupid slut that he is, he cried and called for his master to save him. 

“Master, please forgive me.   
Save me, please.   
I will be good, so good.”   
Zoro repeated the words of pleas in his mind and from his sealed mouth. Until Sanji came…

When the fierce light blinded Zoro just like darkness did, Zoro could not do anything else but cry more for he is saved. He did not know how long he waited but it felt like eternity. Zoro felt so weak, so tired and so scared. Sanji was there shushing him as he endlessly repeats his pleas and apologies. It feels so good to hear again. To hear his master’s soothing voice. 

His master stopped the unforgiving vibrator and tormenting electrodes and gently took them out. Zoro could feel his hole gaping at nothingness and the pain from his swollen balls. The man untied his legs and arms next, slowly but gently with soothing kindness. Sanji’s cold gentle fingers felt the best on his flaming skin. He missed it. How he missed it. 

When everything but the gag was untied, Sanji asked if he could get up. The blonde even offered him a hand to help but Zoro’s legs were jelly and they won’t get up no matter how hard he tried. 

So, Zoro cried some more while hitting his legs for being weak. Sanji stopped him and gently carried him over to the bathroom in princess carry. The bad Zoro would have made a fuss at the embarrassing form but Zoro is a good boy. So, he quietly tries to control his sniffles in Sanji’s embrace. 

Sanji turns the hot water on after he sat Zoro down on the toilet seat. Zoro meekly sat there and was startled when Sanji took his gag out. The man even helped him massage the stretched jaw stroking his wet hair and telling him that he is fine, that he is a good boy. 

Zoro did not know what took over him but he threw his arms around the blonde who was kneeling in front of him and cried. He was so tired; he was so scared. All he wanted was to be embraced by the warm strong arms of his master. 

Sanji gently took Zoro in his embrace and let him cry until he could finally find peace with himself. Zoro hugged Sanji tightly as if he never wants to be separated from the man ever again. 

Sanji gave his back nice gentle rubs and his wet hair warm soft strokes. The embrace was almost similar to a mother soothing a crying child and it helped Zoro calm down. His master even plastered his head with soft kisses and the swordsman leaned into the touch. 

Sanji then washed the still heaving from crying so much Zoro, dried him off and put in his nice warm pajamas. He then carried him back to their bed and tucked the weak Swordsman in the warm fluffy comforters. When Sanji was about to leave after kissing Zoro good night, Zoro subconsciously pulled Sanji’s shirt sleve and begged him to stay. 

Zoro knew that Sanji can punish again for being needy, Zoro needed Sanji with him so much that he deicied to take the risk. Despite his worries, the blonde quickly got in the bed and spooned Zoro whispering sweet nothings for being a good boy. As Zoro cuddled in his master’s warm embrace, his tremors slowly settled down finally feeling safe and secured.

He quietly asked as one question kept him from falling asleep.   
“master?”   
“Yes darling?” His master’s voice answered sounding so sweet.   
“it was so scary.”   
Sanji drew him closer and hugged him tighter at Zoro’s words.   
“hush honey, it is all over now…”   
“please, p… please do not put me there again.” Zoro made a voluntary plea, one he has not made in a long time.  
Sanji looks down at Zoro’s face, looking really sympathetic. Zoro has missed those piercing blue orbs the most.   
“hush dear. You don’t get to choose.” The words are kind but firm.   
“I will be good… so good for you.” Zoro can feel new tears filling his eyes as he relived the horrible memories.   
Sanji gently kissed Zoro’s trembling lips soothing his scared little boy.   
“of course, honey, my Zoro is a good boy and master loves good boys.”  
Sleep took over the settled heart of the tired boy still clinging tightly to his master. 

“Zoro” Sanji’s calling pulled Zoro out of his thoughts and he immediately ran to his waiting master’s side…

for he is a good boy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos or comment your thoughts.   
I love hearing from you all.   
Thanks for reading.   
Have a good day. or a night.


End file.
